1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ultrasonic transducer for use for welding purposes and a mount for supporting the transducer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ultrasonic transducers for welding purposes have been employed for many years as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,309 which patent is incorporated herein by reference. The transducer mounts of these transducers are generally a solid metal body in the shape of a cylinder, barrel or flat wall also called a flange connected 360.degree. to and around the transducer. The mount provides support for the vibrating body and piezo ceramic stack or motor employed for vibrating the transducer.
Because of the fact that the mount is a solid body, the amount of ultrasonic energy lost through the holding assembly can very forcing the ultrasonic transducer to operate at a reduced efficiency mode. Significant levels of vibratory energy may be lost because the solid transducer mount provides an easy path to the holding assembly of the interconnection equipment. At the same time the electrical circuit formed by the elements in the transducer are then more susceptible to variations in impedance and the associated loss of energy that was intended for the bonding surface.